Should Of Listened To Stiles
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: ***Request fic** What is Melissa hadn't been the one to rescue Scott during 5x11 what if it was Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Honestly I didn't want to do this, its now like my third take on 5x11 or something but one of my close friends legit would not shut up about it like asking me 20 times a day and then she hit me with the "a early birthday present"…. So here I am hope you guys like it.**

Stiles didn't know how he ended up at the school library, but he did. He was just _human_ yet he could almost taste the coopery metallic smell of blood. The first thing he noticed was the line of mountain ash the black powder spread along the length of the doorway, a small gap between the lines were some _human_ had opened it.

The second thing Stiles noticed was the mess. The tables were broken and laying on the floor, bookshelves had been knocked over and the books lay open on the floor abandoned in the mess. The large glass window had holes in it. And the blood. There was blood everywhere. If there was one thing Stiles could tell you about the fight was that it was supernatural and a nasty one.

The last thing Stiles thing Stiles noticed was the _body_ he didn't know why he hadn't noticed that first. But there was a person laying in the middle of the library, dead or alive he couldn't tell you. Stiles walked through the mess feet echoing through the quiet room.

Once he got closer to the figure he noticed it was male. And the man was covered in blood. It dripped down his hands onto the ground, the dark shirt was stuck to his abdomen in the sticky substance. Stiles walked closer maybe he could help the man…..

A few steps was all it took for Stiles world to come crashing down, the man lying on the floor wasn't a man, it was a boy. It was Scott.

Stiles rushed over to his best friends side. the once time he had a fight and Stiles left him alone. He did this. Once Stiles was close enough to Scott he finally saw the full extent of his injuries, the deep long claws marks along him arms and legs, the bite mark along his collar bone and shoulder, the deep scratches on him face. And worst of all the deep gouge in his chest.

"No, no, no" Stiles mumbled as he pulled Scott shirt up and got a good look at the deep hole in his chest.

"Scott, come on buddy wake up" Stiles cried urgently he shook Scott's shoulders and Scott's limp body rattled like a doll at the movement

Stiles saw Scotts chest motionless and desperately searched for a pulse, he couldn't find one.

Stiles heart sank lower, his best friend since they were 4 was gone. Next to him lay the broken and bloodied body of Scott McCall, he was a true alpha who had never killed. He had tried so hard to protect the ones he loved. And he was gone, what was Stiles going to tell Melissa

" Scott!" Stiles cried out.

And then the anger kicked in, Scott a sweet loving boy who put everyone in front of himself, that held the weight of the world on his 17-year-old shoulders. He was forced into the life of a werewolf and not a year or two later was forced into the life of an alpha, he thought it would be over. But once again it didn't stop Stiles was possessed and his first love died in his arms, months later he was forced to curse a 15 year olds life and have the responsibly of a beta . Nothing in Scotts life had stopped.

Yet now his heart had.

And Stiles was fuming. He started pumping Scotts chest, his ribs giving willingly underneath Stiles fingers sticky with blood, "come on Scott breathe" Stiles canted under his breathe as he continued pumping air into his best friends body, he bent down and gave him mouth to mouth.

"Scott roar" Stiles cried "come Scott ROAR"

Scott remained motionless, "You're an alpha and not any alpha your too strong to die like this" Stiles said pumping harder, hot tears streaming freely down his face,

"SCOTT ROAR" Stiles screamed growing angry and tired he bought up a fist and bought it down square it the middle of Scotts chest "Scott Roar"

And Scott did,

Years of anger and pain, sadness guilt and regret came out as his red eyes glowed but didn't hide the pain behind them his fangs descended, Stiles scrambled back by the ferocity of the roar. And as Scott sank back down to the ground gasping desperately for breathe, Stiles breathed out a sign or relief and Scott on the verge of conciseness wished he was back in the darkness and soon once again darkness took over.

 **K finally done, don't know if I should do a sequel or not but, finally my friend can stop bugging me. A new chapter of wolves and Gladers should be out soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: A lot of you liked the first chapter and my friend loved it so much, she wanted me to write a sequel at to be honest it wouldn't be that bad to explore some of the aftermath I hope to only makes this between 2-4 chapters at the most, Please leave a comment it means so much to me and really motivates me to write another chapter. So on that note please enjoy should of listened to stiles chapter 2!**

Scott's roar rumbled the building, it was the loudest roar Stiles had heard Scott do. But it was heartbreaking it was full of pain and guilt, loss and death, anger, sadness and regret. His eyes shone blinding crimson, but It didn't hide the flow of emotions in the thundering roar, any other human would have been scared shitless of the roar. But Stiles could read his best friend and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. The roar seemed to last hours, but when roar of a true alpha that had defied death came to a stop. Scott lay of the dusty dirty ground of Beacon Hills library desperately gasping for air. Seconds later his eyes rolled back into his head and he had lost all conciseness.

Stiles was momentarily shocked, too scared to move. But it didn't last long soon he was jumping into action. He pulled the tattered remains of Scott's shirt up hoping his wound had started healing. But to his dismay it lay as open as ever, if Stiles looked closely he could swear he saw Scott's heart struggling to beat.

Watching his best friend lie on the floor struggling for breath he knew he had to start moving, he couldn't move Scott by himself. Scott wasn't a big kid but he was all muscle, and well Stiles was only _human_ , Lydia was currently in Eichen House, he didn't even know where Malia was. Derek was not in Beacon Hills and even if Stiles did call him he needed help now. He had heard Hayden had died so Liam would be with her. Kira was with the skin walkers, and Melissa would be at the hospital looking after his dad, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was worry Melissa. He was on his own.

The wound looked nasty and painful and Stiles prayed Scott wouldn't wake up soon. So with all his might he tried to pull Scott up. He failed terribly, all he had proceeded to do was move Scott and then drop him, he sat watching Scott chest rise and fall in short shallow breaths, Stiles was stuck he had no one to call, he remembered Chris was in Beacon Hills, recently coming back from France. But he didn't know if it was best to call him at this time. Watching Scott stop breathing and then start again a couple seconds later bought Stiles to a conclusion. He was going to ask Chris Argent for help.

Taking out his phone Stiles started dialing Chris's number, smearing the screen with blood Stiles stared at the number on the bloody phone before pressing enter and waited while it rung. 3 agonizing rings later Chris Argents voice came through the speaker.

"Yes Stiles, what is it?" a tried voice said

"Chris.. Oh God. Are you in Beacon Hills right now" Stiles said franticly

"Yes!, Stiles what is it, its everything ok" Chris said suddenly sounding very awake

"no, it isn't please you need to come to the school library now!" Stiles said quickly "this is a matter of life and death, I cant do this by myself"

Stiles heard Chris take in a shard intake of breath, "I'm on my way Stiles, now tell me what has happened" Chris spoke in a soothing voice

"I came to the library and it was a mess, someone has had a massive fight" Stiles started "there…there was a body" Tears started prickling in Stiles eyes again.

"Stiles come on" Chris spoke through the phone again

"The body….It was Scott" Stiles felt the familiar feeling of warm tears falling down his checks

"What?...Oh god" Chris said sounding scared "no, no"

"He wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse" Stiles continued "Chris he was dead, I don't know how but I bought him back. But he is in a really bad way, he passed out not long after his heart started beating again. I need to get him somewhere safe but I cant do it by myself"

"Stiles don't worry I'm on m. I need to get him somewhere safe but I cant do it by myself"

"Stiles don't worry I'm on my way" Chris's frantic voice sad "Just make sure he keeps breathing"

"thank you Chris" and with that Stiles hung up. He breathed out a sign of relief, he was going to get Scott somewhere safe soon, for now he just focused on watching Scott's chest move slowly to the short shallow breathes that were keeping him alive for now.

Stiles thought back to tonight, his dad had been attacked and left in hospital and then Stiles felt drawn here and what does he find. Scott's dead body, to be honest they ad been risking their lives since the night before sophomore year and really they had just been advoiding the inevitable.

In not to long heavy footsteps came bounding into the library with a quick look he saw Chris Argent. With a sigh of relief, he waved Chris over who came to Scott's side Immediately.

"Oh, no, no" Chris mumbled under his breath as his hands ghosted over Scott's body. Taking in the deep scratches finally he pulled Scotts shirt up, he couldn't hide the shocked that engulfed his face for a second at the gruesome injury.

"Stiles, if Scott wasn't a true alpha he wouldn't be alive right now" Chris spoke softly and carefully, "we need to get him home and cleaned up, this is very serious"

Stiles nodded silently, he got to his feet and made his way over to Chris and Scott, "My car is outside lefts get him into the back and get him home"

Again Stiles nodded. Chris and Stiles together got Scott's shoulders and tugged him up, with Scotts arms around their necks and shoulders. His head slumped towards his chest and him whole body was limp. His legs dragged along the ground as they made his way to Chris's grey SUV.

They got Scott in the back, he was lying across the seat his head in Stiles lap. Chris started driving, They would have been in the car for only 5 minutes when Stiles wish of Scott staying passed out didn't come true.

Scott woke with a gurgled gasp and then a groan "Scott, buddy you're here with Stiles and Chris ok?" Stiles said slowly as Scott stared freaking out.

Scott shock his head and turned it to the side and vomited blood up all over the floor of Chris's car

"oh god Chris" Stiles spoke

"Stiles its fine we need to get Scott home"

Scott started groaning and mumbling "Stiles…..so..rry" Scott said weakly

"buddy there's nothing to apologies for" Stiles said softly "Scott who did this to you?"

Scott said one word that made Stiles blood boil

"Theo"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: A lot of you guys enjoyed the first couple chapters so here's a third chapter hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Flashback**_

As Mason and Liam ran out Theo came storming in his face twisted in anger and power he had his claws out "arhhh, I should of stayed, I should of made sure."

"because you were to naive to kill me yourself" Scott said breathlessly.

"your pack is mine, maybe not yet but they will come around" Theo said harshly,

"not for you."

Theo lunged forward and stabbed his claws right in to Scott chest, Scott cried out in pain. He could feel Theo's claws in his heart and his lungs and Scott struggled to bring air into his lungs. Scotts eyes burned red and his face scrunched up in pain. He groaned trying to suppress the scream that threatened to come out

"you're not my kind…..,you never will be" Scott said weakly.

"why because I'm a chimera," Theo licked his lips "because I'm not a _real_ werewolf."

"because your barely even human" Scott whispered with the last breath he had

Theo roared and pushed Scott onto the stairs, pushing his claws further into Scotts heart. Twisting and pushing even harder Scott gasped as he coughed up blood and desperately tried to bring air into his lungs. Scott closed his eyes as the life slowly drained out of him he had lost everyone Malia, Lydia, Kira, Allison, Liam, Isaac, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Stiles and he knew he had failed them all. Stiles didn't need him anymore. Maybe if he had dropped the flare at that motel, they would all be better off. And with that last thought Scotts heart stopped beating

 _ **end of flashback**_

As Scott slowly came into consciousness he noticed he was lying in bed, he had fresh clothes on and a bandage coving his still open wound, he groaned when the pain spiked as he tried to get up. He lay back down and listen if anyone was in the house, after a few seconds he heard two heart beats, one he clearly recognized as Stiles and the other Chris. He was surprised that Chris was here. After a couple minutes he summed up the courage to get out of bed. The room spun sickly for a couple seconds before it died down a little and Scott made his way slowly downstairs.

Chris and Stiles were in the kitchen when Scott slowly came down the stairs, Scott's feet padded softly on the carpeted floor, Stiles turned around at the small noise and a smile came across his face "Hey buddy, how are you feeling? You were out for a while"

"I feel like a truck ran me over 30 times" Scott groaned

Stiles waits until Scott looked a little more relaxed before asking. "What happened?"

"Theo," Scott says, once he's not focused on the pain in his abdomen. "And, uh – Liam."

Stiles' mouth opens and closes, hands clenching and unclenching, clearly at a loss. Chris's brows furrow clearly confused "The Supermoon, it pushed Liam over the edge when I said I wouldn't give Hayden the bite," Scott adds, saving Stiles the trouble of asking. "Things got a little…heated."

"Theo?" Chris asks

"Showed up after Mason, of all people, chased Liam off. He came to tell - Hayden's dead, Stiles."

There's hot grief mixing with guilt in his chest, head angled away and out the window. Another body to add to his list of failures. An amazing girl, filled to the brim with possibilities, gone because he wasn't enough.

"Damn," Stiles says, voice tinged with regret. There's a quiet moment before Chris asks. "What did Theo want?"

"Liam to kill me." Scott says it on a low exhale. Talking hurts, everything hurts, but Stiles and Chris need to know. "He's the only one that can take my power. Theo wanted to kill Liam to become an alpha, then make you all his pack, I guess."

Chris pours a glass of water and Scott leans on the counter, eyes at half mast until the water is shoved in his face.

"Drink," Chris says, looking cross. Scott grabs it on reflex and downs half of it before he has to stop, a tickle in his throat threatening a cough. He drinks the rest once he's back in control, and grimaces at the blood left on the glass. Stiles notices it, and his throat works as the glass is set in the sink.

"Let me see it," he says. "I want to see if it has gotten any better

Scott wants to tell him no. It's a ridiculous urge, but his mouth's already working to form the word. The look on Stiles' face gives him enough pause to wonder if the fight's really worth it. They've been doing enough of that lately, at the very least.

Tugging his jacket off is the worst, but Stiles is there in a heartbeat, pulling the material off gently, the dark blue shirt following it.

Scott moves to assure Stiles that it looks worse than it is, but is interrupted by an angry growl. "If you try to tell me 'it's not as bad as it looks' I'm going to punch you in the jaw. Scott I saw what he did to you last night alright, and it hasn't even healed a little bit yet, it is not ok."

Despite everything, Scott has to laugh. It's sad-sounding and short, but it's a chuckle, and it's punctuated by a snort from Stiles.

"Predictable."

The word's said with a quiver, and Scott feels the little burst of amusement die along with it. Stiles' hand is shaking where it's clenched on the countertop, splotches of Scott's blood on his fingertips, and Scott doesn't know what to do. It's a common theme.

"Scott, I chose my dad. Theo gave me a choice, he told me you or my dad, and I chose him. Maybe if I hadn't chosen my dad I would of stumbled upon the library quicker I would of found you, helped you"

"Good," Scott says immediately, following Stiles' leaping track of mind easily. "You made the right choice."

"Because you know you'd heal, or because you didn't care either way?"

Stiles sounds angry, which, yeah, he has that right. Scott just feels tired. His silence must be answer enough, because Stiles throws his hands up and grabs at his hair, a low noise in his throat that Scott can only hear because of what he is.

Because he's not human.

Scott cranes his head back and stares at the ceiling, and remembers the feel of Theo's claws in him. Twisting, tugging, shaking with anger and want, and Scott could only think of one thing: that at least Theo won't be an alpha, after all.

I wanted you there," he says, because Stiles deserves that bit of clarity. "I wanted you to be the one I saw last, before." He has to stop to take a breath, to school himself. Stiles is watching him with wet eyes, looking like he's on the brink of running. Scott wouldn't blame him. "But at the same time I didn't want you there, because you deserve better than that." Deserve better than me.

"You died, Scott."

It's said with such misery, and Scott can't stop the sob that curls in his chest and leaks out of his mouth.

"Yeah."

Stiles leaps forward, mindless of the blood between them, and pulls Scott into a hug reminiscent of their hug on the MRI scanning table. They're both shaking and at least one of them is crying, judging by the hint of salt in the air, because he was scared, okay, he didn't want to want to die, and he doesn't – doesn't want to die. Wants to be here, with Stiles, where they trust each other with everything again.

"I'm so sorry, Scotty," Stiles says into his neck, and he feels twelve again, after he'd taken that nasty spill off the roof of the garage and Stiles had to pat him awake and rub his hair and chest to make sure he was okay, he was breathing alright, he was whole.

"I was scared," Scott says into Stiles' shoulder. Scared I'd never see you again. Scared because I was leaving my mom alone. Not scared for the pain, the inevitability of death, but for the ones I love.

The air is heavy with their silence, but it smells different now. The constant stink of anxiety still blankets them both, but in it is relief and love, and Scott had missed those smells. They settle his nerves almost as well as the hug has, and he sighs and sags in Stiles' grip, feeling, for the first time in weeks, truly held.

"I'm sorry," Stiles says after a few more seconds.

"Don't be."

"I still am."

"Your dad's alive. I'm alive. It worked out."

The laugh Stiles gives is high and short, bordering on hysterical. He cranes his head back and looks, really looks at Scott. Scott graces him with the same treatment, letting the honesty of the pain of his injuries, the pain of the rift between them, but the hope that it's mending. The relief that Stiles is okay.

Stiles must get at least some of those things, because his shoulders relax under Scott's grip, and he leans in and presses their foreheads together. It's slick with sweat and tacky with blood, but it's the closeness, the feel of Stiles' breath, his heartbeat cloaking him like a warm towel that has Scott closing his eyes and just being.

Chris hadn't moved for a while watching closely at the way that the boy's interacted, they both knew each other so well, it was a great site and Chris wished he had a friend like that, interrupting the special moment Chris spoke up "What are we going to do about Theo?"

 **Wow this is going to be a lot longer than I first imagined – send me Prompts for Wolfish Adventures**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I haven't been up to writing lately. I have gotten lots of hits on this story, so thanks so much guys for the kind reviews hope you guys enjoy the last chapter.**

The partly wet leaves on the ground crumpled loudly under Chris's feet, He managed to stay as quiet as possible. For Days Gerard and Chris had been searching for the Dread Doctors lair. They had both had suspicions that they were planning on bringing the beast back. The one the Argent family killed years ago, Chris didn't like working with my father much. He didn't trust him, and He didn't trust him around the pack, but he was crucial in finding and eliminating the Dread Doctors.

Chris was worried about the kids; they were all way above their heads in this supernatural nonsense. He remembers the days when Scott's biggest concern was when he was going to see Allison and the next big lacrosse game, not the responsibly of a pack, his own beta, and the big task of its own being a true alpha. Chris thought back to Stiles. The skinny defenseless human, who wasn't so defenseless anymore. For 16 Stiles had been through way too much from dealing with Scott's furry problem to being possessed by the nogitsune and Allison dying. But Scott and Stiles friendship stayed strong and they both protected each other immensely.

If the Dread Doctors were cooking up the beast in their hide out I knew the kids would have yet another challenge to solve, and another threat to face. The beast of Gevudan was a ruthless killer, it killed hundreds of people. Chris dared to hope that they weren't bringing the beast back because he didn't know if the kids could survive it this time.

And Theo. The kid claimed that he came to Beacon Hills to find a pack, after he found out that his friend Scott McCall from 4th grade was the true alpha. Scott and the pack trusted him, but Chris saw the apprehension in Stiles. He suspected that there was something up with Theo, and Chris was beginning to believe that whatever Stiles was seeing, he might have been right. Stiles Studied people looking at the good, and the bad in people. He didn't trust everyone he came across and usually covered it up with sarcasm and confidence. Stiles could plainly see that the rest of the pack trusted Theo, but Stiles wasn't as willing to open up. He kept things confined to himself and only shared with the pack when he felt he was safe to do so. Chris worried about Stiles, and Chris worried that the pack wouldn't be able to hold up under the pressure that was being put on them at the moment, Stiles needed to talk more. Scott needed to lead better, and well, the rest of the pack need to listen and follow. None of them are as in touch with their supernatural sides as Scott and Stiles. Stiles just needed to get better in touch with his spark, so it can ignite.

Chris dropped to his knees to inspect the ground further and felt the wetness of the ground spread into his jeans, he got back to his feet and wiped his hands on the side of his pants, he heard his phone go off and he sighed, he reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket and inspected the caller ID; Stiles.

Chris hoped that everything was okay and with shaking fingers answered it after the 3rd ring.

"Yes Stiles, what is it?" Chris spoke in a bored tired voice

Chris could hear the ragged breathing from the other end of the phone, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest "Chris…Chris oh god … are you in Beacon Hills right now?"

Chris could hear the panic and desperation in the young Teens voice and was terrified to know what had happened "Yes!" he answered quickly "Stiles what is it? It everything ok?"

"no..no I need you to come to the school library now!" Stiles yelled as his breathing picked up franticly again "it's a matter of life or death"

Chris drew in a sharp breath at Stiles' panicked tone, and he had to fight to remain calm for the young boy at the other end of the phone. He could still hear Stiles' short shallow breaths and worried about the kid hyperventilating. "I'm on my way Stiles, now tell me what happened" he spoke softly and calmly as he ran fast through the dark night. Feet thumping loudly on the ground as he ran as fast as his legs would take him towards his SUV.

"I-I came to the school library" Stiles paused and Chris heard more panicked breaths from the other end of the phone "and it was a mess, someone had a massive fight" Chris finally found his car and jumped in as he continued to listen to Stiles. "there…. was a body" and Chris heard Stiles voice crack. Fighting the bile that threated to rise, he tried to push the dark thoughts back. Thoughts of Malia, Lydia, Liam and even Scott, dead.

So he tried to urge on "Stiles, come on" he made sure he spoke softly again.

"the body…it was Scott" Stiles voice cracked again but Chris hardly heard it over the blood rushing through his head, it felt like he was underwater. The sounds around him were muffled and he fought hard to bring air back into his air deprived lungs.

"What…. oh god…" and there was the panic again in his voice, Chris closed his eyes and breathed heavily, stopping himself from breaking down. Who would tell Melissa. Chris never hated Scott, he was always protective over his daughter and didn't want some 16-year-old newly turned werewolf stealing her heart, Chris mentally cringed when he remembers shooting the kid with an arrow on his first full moon. He guessed it made sense how scared he looked when he drove up in his red van the next day. He remembers Him and Gerard hunting him. "no,no,no" he whispered under his breath.

"he wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse" Chris heard Stiles paused and swallow "Chris he was dead, I don't know how but I bought him back. But he is in a really bad way, he passed out no long after his heart started beating again. I need to get him somewhere safe but I can't do it by myself"

"Stiles don't worry I'm on my way" Chris tried to stay calm but he knew his voice gave away just how scared he really was. "just make sure he keeps breathing"

"thank you Chris" and then the phone went dead.

Chris was already on the main road that lead through the woods. He was driving way past the speed limit and could see out of the corner of his eyes the trees blurring past him. He kept his face ahead and tried to wipe all the emotion off his face, Scott isn't dead right now. Scott isn't dead right now, he repeated like a mantra in his head, screaming it over and over again. He seemed to get every red light on the way to the library, but he just kept on going. He could hear the car horns blaring behind him and angry drivers yelling their remarks. But he didn't care. He needed to get to the school.

Soon the school library came into view and he heaved a sigh of relief. Parking the car quickly he ran off the entrance of the school. Running into the school he could smell the metallic taste of blood immediately. Hoping not all of it was Scott's he continued running. Boots pounding loudly on the floor underneath him.

Getting to the entrance of the library he seemed to freeze. There was blood _everywhere,_ the books where sprawled left forgotten where they lay, some of the bookshelves lay sideways on the ground. The large decorative window was broken and glass shards lay on the floor underneath the window seal. Large deep claw marks littered the floor and walls, tables were broken and chairs in pieces. Then were the two boys. One shorter teen with tears running down his face and legs jittering a million miles an hour. And the taller one, the one that should have been by his side. Was sprawled on the floor next to him, Chris could see the blood on his arms and face. Dripping from his hands onto the floor, his clothes torn and he could see the shallow breaths that made his chest rising barely visible.

Stiles turned to look at him. The relief that rushed down his face made Chris's heart squirm. Stiles waved him over and Chris quickly ran over at the command.

"no, no, no" he whispered as his hands ghosted over the holes that littered the teens body. He lifted the boy's shirt. The large gouge in his chest moved Chris' stomach, and he fought hard to stop the bile from rising to his mouth. He couldn't stop the shocked expression the crossed his face for a split second. "Stiles," Chris addressed the frantic boy next to him "if Scott wasn't a true alpha he wouldn't be alive right now. We need to get him somewhere safe and cleaned up"

Stiles was on autopilot. Nodding his head in quick sharp movements and he rose unsteadily to his feet. Shaking slightly. "my car is outside let's get him in the back, and get him home" again Stiles nodded silently.

Chris helped Stiles grab Scott's shoulders and host him up. He was completely unconscious and provided little to no help. Stiles helped Chris maneuver Scott's dead weight so he was standing up, and then move his floppy arms behind their shoulders so he was resting between them. Scotts head lolled and flopped to his chest as Stiles and Chris moved him.

Finally, Chris slammed the door of his car shut with Scott lying safely across the back seat. His head in Stiles lap. He got into the front and started driving quickly but carefully making sure he didn't worsen any of Scott's injuries.

After 5 minutes Chris' heart jumped when a low moan from the backseat caught his attention. Followed by a gurgled gasp and a groan. "Scott, buddy you are here with Stiles and Chris" Stiles said is a soft comforting voice to calm the panicking boy in front of him. Scott shook his head, and the turned as he threw up blood all over the floor of Chris' car.

"Oh god Chris" Stiles started and Chris couldn't tell if he was most scared about Scott's condition or the floor of his car. And to be honest Chris didn't care about his car at all.

"Stiles, its fine we need to get Scott home" he promised

Scott started mumbling and gurgling his words slurred and incoherent "St-ils so-oo-rrryyy"

"buddy there is nothing to be sorry for" stiles said softly "now who did this to you"

"th-eoo"

And Chris was ready to punch something.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chris and Stiles decided to take Scott back to Stiles house. When they pulled into the driveway Chris looked back, he wasn't surprised to see Scott back in the blank land of unconsciousness. Chris sent a silent prayer to anyone above- to anyone that would listen to keep Scott under, they didn't want him to wake up right now.

Chris pulled the car into park, taking his seatbelt off he quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to the backseat where Scott and Stiles were waiting. Letting Stiles slide Scott's head off his lap and shuffle over to the door. Between the both of them they quickly got Scott's limp body from the car and carried the young alpha slowly and carefully into the Stilinski household.

Carrying Scott in proved to be difficult. Scott was a dead weight completely limp. Stiles ended up carrying Scott's legs, while Chris held Scott under his armpits. His head lolled back uselessly with his mouth gapping open. Chris mentally cringed at the cuts and bruises that littered the skin visible. Making sure that his head didn't hit anything on the way in, they maneuvered him around the furniture.

Chris and Stiles moved Scott into the spare bedroom, laying him down on the bed they stripped him down to his underwear, and then that's where they got the full extent of his injuries. The large gaping hole his chest wasn't hard to miss. The 3 large claw marks that ran through his abdomen made the hair on the back of Chris' neck stand up. Scratches and bruises littered Scott's body. None were healing. Applying bandages to the deep dangerous injuries and cream to the minor ones, Chris redressed Scott.

When he came back to the bedroom Stiles was sleeping in the bed next to Scott. A protective arm over his abdomen. Stiles snored loudly, and Chris could see the deep breaths that Scott was taking, the boys were safe. Through all the stress of the chimeras, the dread doctors, the boys had found each other again. The boys shared a remarkable bond, and no one not even Theo could break it. It seemed even death couldn't hold the boys apart. They were not closer to solving their greatest problem than a week before, but somehow Chris new it would all be alright.

 **I hope you guys like the story, please leave a review. It has been fun to write this one and support has been great.**

 **For all you guys reading "the other him" I am writing the final chapter now, it's going to be a long on 12k +**

 **Bye for now**


End file.
